Feliz cumpleaños
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Caroline y Jeffrey celebran juntos su cumpleaño numero 18, diversion y felicidad garantizada¡ sin embargo Sam y Dean deciden llevar acabo la vieja tradicion de su padre con su hermano menor. Avisode contenido: Spanking por diversion,


_**Jeffrey POV**_

Hoy cumplo 18 años prácticamente ya soy mayor de edad me siento feliz pero angustiado por la responsabilidad que esto conlleva… como sea se que papá estaría orgulloso de mi, por lo que soy y lo que he hecho hasta ahora.

Caroline cumplió 18 hace 4 días a si que decidimos esperar y hoy hicimos una gran fiesta para los 2, estuvo increíble todos nuestros amigos estuvieron ahí y debo reconocer que ella me dejo mas protagonismo en la fiesta a mi, me hicieron porras, Trevor me canto una canción, Tío Damon me regalo una botella de su mejor whisky, Deán y Sam me regalaron armas y buen mis otros amigos ropa y cosas que me gustan mucho como Cd´s y todo eso.

Casi me puse a llorar, ustedes saben mi vida no ha sido para nada fácil y llegar a esta edad es lo mas que pudo haber pedido, ahora deseo con todo mi corazón tener la inteligencia y el coraje para quedarme en la universidad.

Como sea hoy fue mi día perfecto, incluyendo lo que paso cuando llegue a casa de la fiesta, Sam y Deán me estaban esperando sentados en el sofá, sus caras se veían picaras ya que estaban conteniendo una risa.

" ¿Qué pasa?" les pregunte con una sonrisa, Deán se levanto y se paso una mano por la cara dejando caer una sonrisa.

"Enano, es tu cumpleaños… debemos celebrarlo a lo grande" me dijo, yo me encogí de hombros y levante una ceja.

"Ese era el plan, por eso hicimos la fiesta" le dijo con algo de ironía, ambos se miraron y se rieron de mi.

"No hermanito, no nos referimos a eso" me dijo Sam y entonces saco la enorme paleta de madera de papá de su espalda, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y comencé a tartamudear como un idiota.

"Ustedes piensan…. ¿De verdad?... no… no pueden" trate de decir pero ambos volvieron a reírse de mi, Sam se levanto y me enredo sus brazos por el cuello y me susurro al oído…

"Sabes que es una tradición" me dijo, yo me desaparte lo mas rápido que pude.

"No, de ninguna manera, han pasado años desde que no hacemos eso" les dije tratando de huir pero Deán se paro frente a mi.

"Lo sabemos, pero este no es un cumpleaños cualquiera, esto fue una tradición de papá enano" me dijo.

"Lo se, pero yo no quiero" le dije y en un segundo me vi rodeado por mis 2 hermanos.

"Eso es lo que lo hace divertido" me dijo Deán y entonces me tomo fuertemente por el brazo yo trataba de zafarme pero su agarre era de acero, en un segundo se sentó en el sofá y yo estaba acomodado sobre su regazo.

"Haremos esto, 9 y 9" me dijo y comenzó a reírse.

"Deán, esto no es gracioso"

"Para mi lo es" me respondió burlonamente y entonces tomo la paleta y me dio un golpe fuerte.

"Hay" grite

"Ho vamos ni siquiera estoy poniendo fuerza, no seas un llorón" me dijo y me dio 2 golpes seguidos.

"Hay¡ no soy un llorón, esta cosa duele Deán" le dije, el volvió a reírse y me dio otros 2 golpes seguidos, Sam no paraba de reírse.

" ¿Cuántos llevamos Sammy?" le pregunto a carcajadas.

"5 Deán"

"Muy bien" le respondió y me dio 3 golpes mas fuertes, yo di un leve grito y entonces Deán me dio el ultimo golpe, ese si que dolió….

"Muy bien, he hecho mi parte" dijo Deán poniéndome sobre mis pies, yo me frote el trasero y cuando voltee Sam ya estaba sentado frente a mi.

"Sam, por favor esto es estúpido"

"Claro que no, deja de ser un gruñón y diviértete" me dijo, lo mire enojado.

"¿Divertirme? … me están golpeando el trasero ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?"

"Esto es una linda tradición, ahora pantalones abajo" me ordeno.

" ¿Que? No voy a hacer eso Sam"

"Muy bien lo hare por ti" me dijo algo serio y en 3 segundos me bajo el pantalón, dejándome en Bóxers, luego me acomodo sobre su regazo y me dio el primer golpe.

"Dios ¡ Sam eso duele"

"Claro que no, solo fue un golpecito" respondió y me dio 4 golpes seguidos, yo hice un puchero, provocando que el y Deán se empezaran a reír de nuevo.

"Esto no es gracioso ¡" volví a gritar y Sam me cayo con 3 golpes fuertes.

"Muy bien llevamos 17… Este es por papá" dijo dándome el azote mas fuerte que pudo, yo grite como un loco e incluso unas lagrimas me salieron de los ojos.

Unos segundos después Sam me puso sobre mis pies y entonces me vio atrapado en medió de un abrazo de oso con mis 2 hermanos.

"Oigan, oigan esta bien se que me quieren… pero no puedo respirar" les dije con ironía y los 2 me dejaron tranquilo, Deán me puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"Feliz cumpleaños enano, estamos orgullosos de ti" me dijo pasando su otra mano por mi cara, yo lo abrase y el me beso la frente.

"Ahora eres todo un hombrecito"

" ¿Si? ¿Eso significa que van a dejar de castigarme?" le pregunte con entusiasmo.

"NO" contestaron los 2 al unisonó, hice otro puchero y los 2 volvieron a reírse.

"Solo cuando sea necesario" agrego Sam, era lo que siempre me decían a si que sonreí

"Muy bien, vayamos a celebrar" me dijo Deán

" ¿A donde?"

"Yo invito la primera ronda" me dijo indicándome el lugar a donde iríamos yo sonreí y unos minutos después los 3 salimos a mi primera borrachera legal ¡

Para terminar solo quiero decir que estoy borracho ahora mismo, pero me siento muy feliz sin duda este cumpleaños ha sido el mas divertido y el mas genial de toda mi vida.


End file.
